Lord Voldemort's nightmares
by Ella Ridell
Summary: What if Harry's dreams were just as frightening to Voldemort as Voldemort's were to Harry? Take a look into what really frightens Tom Riddle. Rate M for sexual content and extreme smut. HP/GW and LV/BL
1. The first awakening

**Disclaimer**: I love the writings of JKR and do not claim to own any of the characters.

**Summary**. What if Harry's dreams were just as frightening to Voldemort's as Voldemort's were to Harry. This idea doesn't seem like it is that original, so I apologize in advance if someone else has written something similar. Rate M for sexual content.

**Lord Voldemort's Nightmares**

His slit nostrils flared quickly, a cold sweat lingering over his hairless, cold body, awake again mid-sleep. His annoyance with himself was prevalent and if anyone had watched this scene they would have assumed he had a heart and a conscious. It was always the same dream, always the same faceless witch. He summoned his most faithful servant to relieve him from the aching he felt below the waist. She was always too pleased to serve her Lord, even in the dead of night. He never told her why, but then again she never asked, nor did she care.

*

He left Hermoine and Ron fighting on the stairs after the Yule ball. He needed some fresh air before heading back to the dormitories. He exited through the Entrance hall and sat quickly on the stairs. Harry undid his tie and tightened his cloak around his chilled body. A breeze came up from around him and immediately a familiar flowery scent filled his nostrils. A slight shuffling sound made him turn around. There she was more beautiful then he had ever seen her. Her golden satin gown snugly hugged her hips and cleavage, making him choke on his own breath. Her brown eyes locked on his green ones and she grinned.

"May I join you?" she asked.

She sat down beside him, not waiting for his reply.

They leaned back and looked out at the beautiful starry night.

"The stars look amazing tonight," he proclaimed.

"Not as amazing as your dancing tonight," giggled Ginny.

"Too bad your date ditched you, I rather enjoyed watched you stomp all over her feet," she teased as she softly punched his arm.

"It wasn't my fault, she had bigger feet than even Ron," he laughed.

The breeze whipped across their bodies again and they both shivered. Harry looked down at Ginny and saw that her arms had goose pimples on them and knew she must be freezing. He let his eyes wander across her chest and saw that the fitted satin had puckered around her hardened nipples.

"You must be freezing," said Harry as he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Always the gentlemen, hunh Harry?" she replied.

She pressed her body closer to his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He shuddered from the contact and from the loss of his cloak. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You look beautiful tonight, Gin," he said.

"Thanks," replied Ginny.

She looked up at him her lips inches from his. He could feel her hot breath on his face and neck. He leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against hers. She let out a low growl as he pulled away. In the next instant she wrapped her cold fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him back towards her. Her lips hit his with passion he'd never felt before. She traced his upper lip with her tongue until he was fidgeting and restless, yearning for more. In one quick movement he moved her sideways onto his lap. His left arm circled her waist while his right hand moved to the back of her neck and his tongue pressed into her mouth, exploring the depths of her and relishing in an overcoming emotion.

His mouth left hers and moved down her jaw, leaving wet kisses in its path downwards. Her head jolted backwards as he moved his lips. Her breathing quickened and soon both of them were panting. He sucked and pulled on her flesh leaving red marks, before reaching her collarbone.

"Unhhhhh," she moaned as he released her neck.

He moved his hands upwards and gently circled her ribcage with his thumbs. She leaned back farther giving him easier access to her chest. He nibbled his way downwards and nuzzled between her breasts, tracing her aching flesh with his tongue. Her skin was salty and cold and the mere thought of it made Harry's trousers tighten. She ground her bum into his aching member making him buck up slightly to match her rhythm. Slowly he moved his hands from her ribs up, stopping when he reached the underside of her breasts. He gave her a chance to tell him to stop or to hex him into next week but she did neither. Her eyes were glazed with lust and she thought if he didn't move more quickly she might explode.

"Oh Ginny," he groaned as she wiggled in his lap again.

*

Disappointed Harry laid awake panting and shifting uncomfortably in his bed. He hoped that he had not said her name aloud. Few things remained secret in the 6th year boy's dormitory. Harry did not want his best mate Ron to know what or whom he had dreamt about. Guilt challenged his growing arousal and eventually won. Harry fell back asleep, thankful for the power to use at least a little bit of occlumency in his dreams at least.

**I haven't written anything longer than a oneshot before. Read and Review if you want.**

**L.**


	2. Pygmy Puffs and Skrewts

**Disclaimer**: I love the writings of JKR and do not claim to own any of the characters.

**Summary**. What if Harry's dreams were just as frightening to Voldemort's as Voldemort's were to Harry. This idea doesn't seem like it is that original, so I apologize in advance if someone else has written something similar. Rate M for sexual content and I mean it!

**Authors Note**. Sorry I took so long to update, I'm a much better reader than I am a writer

**Pygmy Puffs and Blast-Ended Skrewts**

Panting and flailing he awoke, horrified at the vision that swam in his head. His body was dripping with sweat even though his pale body was hairless and cold to the touch. He felt disgusted and had he been a weaker man he may have vomited from the vial thoughts that had entered his mind this night.

He yet again needed relief. He wrapped his robe around his naked body and reached for his wand. He summoned his most faithful servant again to his bedchamber for the third time this week.

She was at his door in an instant knowing what he needed from her and only too obliged to honour his commands. She dropped her robe upon entering his bedchamber.

His slit eyes raked over her curvy body stopping only to gaze upon some day old bruises. She liked them, regarding them as somewhat of a trophy for her unrelinquished faithfulness to her master.

His long fingernails curved into the flesh of her shoulder as he spun and pushed her towards the closed door. Her cheek pressed into the old wood of the door and his freehand fisted in her long messy dark hair as he fitted himself into her opening.

He never looked her in the eyes when they did this and she preferred it that way.

* * *

Ron tossed and turned in his four poster bed in his dormitory. He normally cast a silencing charm on his bed so that he wouldn't have to hear his best friend yelling and thrashing in his sleep.

He was used to the sounds Harry made while sleeping, however tonight was different. Harry made softer mewing sounds and somehow Ron found this more disturbing.

* * *

It was an excruciatingly hot day at The Burrow. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had just finished playing two-a-side quidditch. Harry and Ginny lay side by side on the hill overlooking the pond.

Ron had left to scrub the dirt and sweat off his body in the shower and Hermione took off to finish reading a book she was really into before they had forced her to play quiditch with them.

Ginny's hair and shirt was slick from sweat, from their intense game. Harry's fringe was plastered to his forehead.

"Fancy a swim?" she asked him.

"Guess so," he answered.

She didn't wait for his answer though, she was already running full pace towards the pond, pulling off her t-shirt and denim shorts frantically as she ran. He followed her at a more cautious pace, picking up her strewed clothing and putting them in a pile at the edge of the water. He tentatively added his own t-shirt and shorts to the pile before jumping in.

She was treading in the middle where it was deepest, still panting a little from her running and blushing (a little) from her boldness. He swam out to meet her and his eyes quickly darted down to the tops of her breasts that were peaking out of her (mostly) printed pink cotton bra. She caught him staring.

"Are those pygmy puffs on your bra?" he questioned with a bit of a chuckle.

"You don't like pygmy puffs?" she answered with a bit of an exaggerated pout and a giggle.

He loved her confidence, even while wearing cute but definitely not sexy undergarments.

"Don't tell me you have matching knickers too," he cheeked, pretending to look through the water and check.

Instead of responding she splashed an enormous amount of water at him leaving him gasping and spluttering. She was laughing full out at the sight of him and was not retreating as he gave her a menacing look.

"You are going to get it, Weasley!" he declared. She tried to swim away from him but he was too fast, he caught her by her ankle and pulled her towards him. His fingers reached around her waist and soon she was being thrown into the air.

"Merlin's pants, blast-ended skrewts?" he roared with laughter. Gasping and trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard he said "I can't believe your knickers have blast-ended skrewts on them."

He wiped tears of laughter from under his glasses. She didn't bother to defend her clothing choices but instead reached for his ribs, tickling him there.

"No fair, no fair," he whimpered while trying to pry her hands off of him. He was unsuccessful, having so many older brothers gave her an advantage on the tickling fight front. Finally he wrapped his arms around her body, effectively pinning them to her sides. She wiggled and tried to free herself, but he pulled her closer. Their chests were touching now and she was only squirming to keep him from letting go. She moved her hips forward so they brushed against his. He responded with a little whimper. She did it again just to be sure that she hadn't imagined it. He whimpered again. The third time she pressed up against him she felt his growing arousal.

Before she knew what was happening he tilted her face towards his and brushed his soft lips against her own. This time he heard her whimper. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked around to make sure no one could see them. She pulled him down with a sense of urgency as she firmly pressed her lips to his.

Harry's hands drifted from her sides to the underside of her arse as he lifted her and in response she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She could definitely feel his hardness now pressed against her throbbing centre. His lips moved from hers to the side of her neck in a frenzy, nipping and sucking rapidly. No doubt she would need to do some excellent charm work to cover up the blotches he was leaving on her pale skin.

He moved her towards a large rock at the back of the pond and pressed her back against the cold stone. His kisses were suddenly more intense, as his fingers slid beneath the barrier of her knickers and kneaded her bare arse. She let out a low groan as shivers travelled from her neck to her moistened core.

He moved her higher up the rock and pinned her there with his hips. His lips broke their contact and she let out a huffy breath in protest. His eyes were darkened with lust as he slowly pulled her bra straps down off of her shoulders. He was using his tongue to trail wet hot lingering kisses to the swell of her breasts. She groaned and bucked instinctively against his erection, causing him to start a pattern of a slow deliberate rocking movements.

She was growing impatient with the slowness of it all, needing to feel more of him. She unclasped her bra and brought his head to her heaving chest. He could taste salt and dirt as his tongue and hands traced slow circles across her flesh towards her hardened buds. She arched her back into him and he took that as a hint to quicken up. He was no longer languishing slow methodical movements on her, he was frenzied as he feasted on her skin and leaving red marks on her breasts. Sucking and licking each breast in turn, he had her mewling and moaning loudly.

Their hips circled harder and more quickly, before she realized she was building to something. His hardness rubbing along her bundle of nerves made her muscles tightened and he could feel the muscles in her arse flexing. His thighs were also flexing and at the moment he wouldn't have been able to remember his own name had anyone asked him. He held her firmly against the rock while she buried her face in his neck, both panting.

Finally her body twitched and convulsed and her legs tightened around him.

With her head held flung back she grunted out "HARRY!"

Shuttering and sweating he called out her name too.

* * *

"GINNY," he awoke with a start. His bed sheets were soaked from sweat and other bodily fluids. Ron bolted up from his bed and pulled back the curtains to Harry's.

"What's going on mate? Is Ginny OK?" he asked.

"Hunh?…" realization hit Harry and he needed to come up with something fast before he felt the temper of his best mate.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just another flashback nightmare from The chamber of secrets. I've been having them a lot lately actually," he whispered.

He could hear Neville and Seamus's soft muffled chuckles and realized that he must have awoken the entire dorm.

Harry closed his bedcurtains again and cast a silencing charm around him, before reaching under his pillow to pull out the blast-ended skrewt knickers he nicked from The Burrow over Christmas holiday. Thank Merlin for laundry duty!

**Read and Review if you want. Also if you catch a spot where I may have jumped tenses could you mention it to me. I hate reading stories that jump tenses. **


End file.
